Tutus
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Sabrina and Puck's daughter is turning four and lets just say- she's a diva- much to Puck's dismay. Some Mustardseed/Daphne (one-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm or the characters**

**Yet another oneshot. This one was asked for a while ago... it's like Puck, Brina, and baby but more modified. I'll do a true baby one later and you can read Living Rooms- which is a work in progress. Anyway... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait- you're putting her in that?"

"Yeah… why… is that not okay?"

"Well I mean it's ridiculous. Why did you pick that out? She looks like a dork!"

"She's adorable!" Sabrina grunted and looked at her daughter, "since when are you into fashion?"

"Since when are you?" he countered back. Their daughter had just turned four and her little chubby legs were taking her everywhere.

"Since Daphne bought all these dresses for Charlie!" Sabrina cried and opened the closet door, "they just add so much character!"

"A dress adds character?"

"Absolutely!" Sabrina said putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her tongue at her husband.

"Since when have you started liking dresses?"

"Since my stomach has expanded to the size of a baby elephant and I can't wear anything else comfortably"

"What an exaggeration!" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"How so?! I don't see you carrying around the extra pounds, Mr. Know it All" Charlie cooed from next to them and their attention was back on her.

"It looks like she's wearing a weird fishing net from the 70s"

"No it doesn't" Sabrina picked up a pair of brown sandals to match the top of the dress. She started French braiding two pony tails and looked over at Puck.

"What?" he asked smiling a little

"Oh so you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I just realized I can't win over this"

"Good because I have the same exact dress in my closet and was planning on wearing it" Puck's eyes bulged and he started blubbering profanities, "kidding" she smirked and tied the first braid with a little pink band.

"That's not funny"

"It kind of was…" Sabrina grinned and moved onto the next braid.

"You would have looked like a crazy person"

"Wow, thanks for that" Sabrina sighed and stretched her six month baby belly protruding towards him. His eyes softened and he lifted Charlie off the dresser and onto the floor. She ran off towards the big Victorian doll house Daddy gave her for her birthday and started examining a mini grand piano.

"You're such a trooper" he sighed and rubbed her shoulders

"How so?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Just look at you"

"Is this a fat joke?" she accused and stepped away from him.

"No Brina" he laughed and followed her to their room. She didn't say anything and pulled out a red dress. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"It's going to fit" she hissed and left him alone in the bedroom. He chuckled to himself and walked back to his daughter's room. He sat Indian style next to her and she barely appraised him.

"I think this is the prettiest" She said finally and held up a mini lavender rocking chair, "in the whole wide room" Puck took it from her and looked at the chair.

"Okay…" he smiled and set it down within the room

"That's not where it goes" she sighed, much like Sabrina would, and moved it to an odd place

"Why did you put it there if it's the prettiest thing in the room? No one can see it."

"Exactly" she said pursing her lips, "I know it's there and nobody can steal it" Puck stroke his chin and nodded

"That makes sense"

"Good" she said matter-of-factly and moved onto organizing all the small foods in the tiny refrigerator. Sabrina walked in wearing the red dress her belly sticking out like a sore thumb. Puck whistled

"Oh Mama"

"Be quiet Puck" she grinned, blushing slightly. She held out her hand and turned her attention to Charlie, "come on Sweetie you're guests will be arriving soon" As more guests arrived Puck was sent to the side yard to work on hooking up an electronic bubble maker.

"Why do kids like bubbles so much?" he grumbled to himself. Veronica laughed, looking over at him as she was pouring pink lemonade.

"They really do enjoy bubbles too much" It clicked and started dispersing tons of bubbles into the backyard and around the tables. Daphne squealed,

"It looks delightful!" she cried and ran to get Sabrina and the girls. They ran out in storms. The girls were running ungracefully around the yard popping bubbles upon their amazement. Sabrina was offered a chair by her husband and relaxed into it.

"Thank you" she sighed and closed her eyes listening to the girlish squeals of her daughter and the neighbor girls. The mothers sat around a table together enjoying Shirley temples and swapping motherly stories.

"Well we all want to know" one of the mothers gushed much to Sabrina's dismay, "what gender" the mothers around her held their breath and Sabrina restrained an eye roll.

"It's a boy" she grinned and received a very loud response. Puck laughed and went inside to grab the cupcakes. They were iced as different zoo animals and were delicious. He had snuck one at breakfast. He brought them out and handed Sabrina a lion and she stuck a bright pink candle into it,

"Charlie, cake time!" Sabrina called and watched her daughter's eyes light up even more. The girls crowded around the table, squirming and staring at the cakes. Puck lit the candle and everyone sung a very off key Happy Birthday. Charlie's little pink lips formed an O and she blew out her candles making a four-year-old wish. The moms passed out cupcakes and faces were frequently wiped off with napkins and baby wipes. Charlie's dress puffed out as she continued running around the yard after bubbles and Puck sighed.

"Yeah it's a cute dress" Sabrina's head snapped towards him and she grinned triumphantly

"What was that?" she asked leaning towards him,

"It's a cute dress" he laughed and shrugged, "it makes her look like a clown, but it's cute, festive"

"Yes!" Sabrina cried and laughed looking over at Daphne, "he likes it!"

"I know!" Daphne giggled and beamed at Puck, "there's more where that one came from"

"Keep them for your future baby" Puck grumbled, "My brother would appreciate them more" Daphne shrugged

"What if my daughter isn't a fashion goddess?" Sabrina and Puck gaped at her

"Trust me" Puck said, "Your daughter will un-doubtfully be wearing tutus her whole life"

* * *

**Review please :) **

**Erin**

* * *

**Osas1234: it's from a book series by Michael Buckley.**


End file.
